


Pineapple Juice

by AttackRabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Blood Mention, Oral Sex, Rimming, bottom mishima, character are 16/17 years old, live fast eat ass, lotion as lube, m/m - Freeform, nonlube items used as lube, persona 5 hawaii trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackRabbit/pseuds/AttackRabbit
Summary: Akira Amamiya happens to take notice of how cute his biggest fanboy is. With his pent-up frustrations at a high, he can't help but see where these urges go. Ryuji gets locked out of his room and goes to Yusuke for a place to crash but at a cost





	1. Welcome to Wakiki

The scent of plumeria and coconut carpet shampoo lingered heavenly in the air, everything about Hawaii was warm and welcoming. The excitement of arriving kept the exhaustion of jet lag at bay. The conversation was happening around him, Ann was scolding Ryuji for his apparent bottomless stomach. "We can't go out until we get our keys!" Ann said Akira missed the first part of her scolding while he was lost in his own thoughts. 

Ryuji was quick to pipe up. “I wanna room with this guy!”

Not missing a beat Kawakami walked over, her voice tired from the flight. “You belong to a different class, Sakamoto-kun.” Akira suspected that this would be the case and quickly lost interest in the conversation for a moment. The smell really was something else, he wanted to bottle it up and keep it for a rainy day. The warmth of the sun also felt nice on his skin and he was more than ready to get out onto the sandy beach. Ann left them with some girls from their class, their names he didn't remember. 

What brought him back into the conversation was Mishima, those dark eyes met him with a excited glee. "Then, is it OK if I room with you?" He asked and just how was he supposed to say no to a puppy-dog look like that. Although, he had to admit he would have rather roomed alone. He was still a young man after all and Futaba's sneaky surveillance had him too paranoid to fulfill his needs in the comfort of his own room. Kawakami had her arms crossed as she waited for him to say something, he didn't realize he had been quite long enough to annoy her. 

He faked a yawn and mumbled out a tired “Its fine.” His teacher didn't seem to care, she gave the three of them a warning to behave. After that Ryuji had to leave to find someone from his own class to room with. Mishima and Akira took their suitcases to the room after getting their keys. He changed into his swimsuit and sent a test to his friends to have them meet him by the sand. 

They talked a bit, Ryuji being typical Ryuji, and Ann looking ready to bury his head in the sand. Ann's sharp glare turned his way as he was asked his opinion on the American women that were trying to enjoy the beach. These questions were really annoying, so he answered honestly with a very bored tone. “I'm not interested.” This answer pacified Ann whose eyes softened. Makoto saved him from the conversation dragging on with this subject by pointing out a landmark. 

By the end of the day, he was glad to be sitting back in his room. The sun was too much after a while and the cool conditioned air was a welcomed relief. He rubbed the dry sand from his feet and relaxed for a moment. Mishima returned, his skin glowing from the sun. With a heavy sigh, Mishima sat at the foot of his own bed across from him. 

He gave him a smile, even though he was clearly tired, being alone with him had filled him with a new found sense of energy. Mishima proudly talked with him about the poll feature on the site he made. Akira rested his arms as he listened to him. He remembered the first time he saw Mishima, it was like looking at a rain cloud on a sunny day. Back then he was so beaten down, a smile during that time would have been impossible. But now he was sitting here talking about something he loved with pride and a smile.   
"On the contrary, did you hear about Akechi, that detective against the Thieves? The good looking one?" Akira perked up a bit but he tried not to show it. Did Mishima think Akechi was good looking or was he just stating what Akechi's fan think? Was someone like Akechi more Mishima's type, somehow that thought made him a bit jealous. Although the way Mishima talked about the black lash Akechi faced made him feel a little foolish for being jealous. 

After a bit more talking they both grew tired and Mishima's eyes began looking to the fluffy pillows with longing. That night Mishima fell asleep first, his arms wrapped around the pillow, lips slightly parted as he quietly shored, his cheek's looking slightly flushed. Akira turned with his face feeling warm, he pulled the blanket over his head. Has Mishima always been this cute? He groaned and glared at his phone in his hand. Silently he cursed Futaba and her hacking abilities and lack of respect for his privacy, he had too many pent up urges, he just wasn't thinking straight. 

Closing his eyes he decided that had to be why he was feeling this way. The next day he met up with his friends again. His mind feeling refreshed after a good night of needed sleep. But then Ryuji just had to ask him what rooming with Mishima was like. It was difficult to think of a lie that early in the morning, he couldn't really say "Oh yeah its fine, he just looked extra cute." 

Akira's mouth went dry and in his haste to answer he went too far in the opposite direction. "He never shuts up." He complained. It was true that his roommate was very talkative last night but he didn't hate a single moment of it. He could feel his heart in his chest start to beat quick, why was he still having these thoughts about Mishima even today. There had been passion and pride in those words and how could he possibly be annoyed by that. 

While swimming in his own head trying to make sense of it all, much to his and everyone else's shock, Yusuke showed up there. He hoped that now that the whole gang was here that he would be thoroughly distracted. Instead, they fell into their usual pattern despite being outside of Japan, it was surprisingly easy to fall into the same routine. The same thing as always made it far too easy to want to return to his room and see if his roomie was there. 

That night Mishima was hunkered down in a chair, looking at his phone. He was gleefully talking about the site poll. Akira looked out the window, he's been listening for a bit, stealing glances towards him. Hearing him talk so happily was getting him feeling weirdly again. Turning from the window he looked him down. “We're on a trip you know.”

“Come on, you can't let this chance pass you by!” His voice was a playful whiny tone, it was adorable. Akira walked over to the chair, Mishima had a point, only not in the way he intended. Leaning in he set his hands down on the arms of the green chair. Mishima was so into his phone that he didn't even notice right away. When he looked up to explain about whoever was at the top of the poll, he was met with Akira being right there.

Mishima's eyes went wide in surprise as he back pressed to the back of the chair. Akira took his phone from his hand and set it down. “Yuuki...we're on a trip...you can't let this chance pass you by.” He smirked as he used Mishima's own words against him. Mishima's whole face glowed red with blush after hearing Akira use his first name. Akira slipped his leg between Mishima's as he moved in closer. “Would it be alright if I....” He trailed her lips still turned upward into a pleased smirk, he took Mishima's chin between his thumb and finger.

Internally he was screaming, being this forward was going to blow up in his face. He felt so stupid as Mishima looked at him with those pretty eyes, he was about to lose the admin to the website, that creepy big nose guy was going to be mad at him for losing a confidant. 

“Are...are you serious? Why me, you could have any girl you want? You're a phantom thief...and I'm just....” He lowered his head, his cheeks burning bright pink.

"Yuuki." Akira interrupted and tilted his head back up so they were looking eye to eye again. "After everything we've been through together, I don't want to hear you feeling like you're a zero. I don't want any girl...I want you." His mouth was speaking before his brain could tell him not to. 

Mishima was quiet and strangely still as he let what Akira said sink in. He subconsciously bit his lower lip as he nodded. "Yeah...but could we maybe umm...." He glances towards the two beds, his face blushing even darker. "It'll just be more comfortable over there and well oh man it's not like...ugh I'll just shut up." 

Laughing Akira backed away from the chair and took Mishima's hand and helped him up from the chair. Mishima sat at the foot of the bed, scooting back a little bit. Akira sat onto his lap and looped his arms around Mishima's neck. His finger's played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He smirked and leaned it touching their foreheads together. He could feel the heat coming from Mishima's body. 

"So...can I kiss you now?" Akira asked, his hands sliding to Mishima's shoulders, with their foreheads together he couldn't see the nod but instead felt it. He pressed Mishima down before lightly pressing a simple kiss to his lips. He was surprised at how soft his lips were against his, he wanted more, and he pressed against him more firmly. 

Mishima's hands were hovering just above the mattress. He had no clue what to do with them, he was torn between toughing and putting them back down. Akira pulled away leaving just a small space between them. He took Mishima's wrists and pinned them above his head. “Tell me if you want to stop.” Akira said and hoped that the word 'stop' wouldn't come. 

"I want to keep going." There wasn't any hesitation in those words. Akira kissed him again, rougher deeper. He slid his tongue over Mishima's lips, feeling them partly for him. It was a slow kiss as they tested the waters. Mishima was using to much tongue, it was obvious he's never been kissed like this before. Mishima was leaning into him, his chest rising and lowering as he breathed heavily through his nose, not wanting to part even for air. Once awhile between kisses they were able to get a breath of air. 

Akira slid his hands into Mishima's squeezing his hands in his own. He kissed the corner of his mouth then along his jaw, he moved upwards towards his ear. He could hear him try to muffle a quiet moan. Just as things were about to get good a loud knocking came from the door. “There's someone ahh at the door.” Mishima moaned the words as Akira nibbled at his ear. 

“Ignore it.”

"It could be the teacher checking in...A-Akira...mmm." Akira kissed him again before climbing off. Mishima's legs were a bit shaky as he got off the bed to answer the door. Instead of a teacher, Ryuji walked in, looking annoyed. 

Apparently, Ryuji's roommate was hooking up with his girlfriend in the room, so instead of cockblocking his roommate, he decided to come here and unknowingly cock block his best friend. As if that wasn't bad enough Ann ended up staying in the room with them too. Her roommate took the key and now Ann had no way back in her room. She ended up getting a bed, he got the couch, and Ryuji was stuck on the floor. Mishima went into the bathroom and was in there for a while. 

In the morning as they stood in the lobby as Ryuji complained. Their trip was almost over and they all knew that Ryuji wanted to meet girls and try to make some memories with them. He was trying to rope the two of them in. Akira looked towards Mishima knowingly, their chance of making memories was interrupted. It was just as Ryuji said, "What happens in Hawaii, stays in Hawaii." 

Mishima then looked over to him, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Akira realized that Mishima didn't know how to escape from Ryuji's lady-killer plan, Akira's need to protect went into overdrive. "Sorry, Ryuji but we're going to have to pass. Mishima here is actually supposed to meet up with someone really hot from our class." He lied and Ryuji playfully punched Mishima's shoulder. 

“Whoa for real! Way to go!” Ryuji seemed almost impressed and even a little proud as if he had some part to play. Mishima's whole face was glowing and he wasn't even able to speak to confirm the lie. “What about you, Akira? You in or what?” 

Akira patted his pockets. "Oh shit...hey Mishima I forgot my room key. Before you go can we go grab it? I'll meet with you later Ryuji." He lied, his room key was safely put away in his back pocket. Mishima gave a nod and they waved at Ryuji as they left. Akira stopped before leaving his best friend there alone completely. "Good luck bro, you can head on down there. Early bird gets the worm." 

"True that! I'll see you later, well that is unless I meet a pretty girl or something!" Ryuji gave a big toothy smile before they went for the elevator. Once alone Mishima leaned against the wall and let out a long relieved sigh. Akira leaned on the wall at his side, slipping his hands into his pockets. The metal wall of the elevator felt good against his back. They made it to there without anyone else entering in and interrupting their quiet moment. 

Akira reached over, brushing his fingers over the back of Mishima's hand just before the doors opened. "We can check out the Waikiki Aquarium. I don't think anyone is going there today and we won't run into Ryuji there." He suggested and Mishima's fingers reached for his, touching the tips before drawing his hand back. 

“Are we allowed to go? Don't we have to take a bus or something to get there?” He asked and Akira took his hand to keep him from leaving the elevator. 

"I'll pay...I've got plenty on me. Don't worry, we won't get in trouble." He told him, glad that he knew their teacher's little secret, although he would hate to have to use it against her in that way, he really had an unfair advantage. Leaning in he gave Mishima a quick kiss on the lips and the elevator doors shut on them. "Go there with me... afterward we can go do anything you want...anything." Akira dragged out that last 'anything' with a tone that suggested a certain intent. 

With a blush that went up to the back of his nape and to his ears, Mishima agreed with a single nod of his head. His eyes were looking down in his embarrassment. Getting there was easier then he thought it would be, he bought their tickets. There was a tour guide going on but Akira wanted to have Mishima to himself without those people hovering around. Taking his hand he led him away from them to go look at different fish swimming around showing off their bright beautiful colors. 

Mishima looked at the fish with a child-like wonder. They danced around in clean blue waters. It was amazing to see everything the aquarium had to show. There was even a tank with a large Arowana in it, it was just them looking at it. It wasn't the prettiest fish there, far from the most colorful too, but it caught his interest. Those scales were almost dragon-like, it swam slow and steady, knowing it was the king of its own waters. 

He felt a hand slid up his arm drawing his attention away from the dragon-like fish and to Mishima. His hand softly got a grip on the fabric of his shirt as he pressed against him. Without caring if someone else was to see them there, Mishima kissed him. It was shy but it lingered longer then he thought it would. He felt like he was never going to get over how soft Mishima's skin felt against his. He cupped his face, sliding his thumb along Mishima's cheek. 

For the rest of the aquarium they walked holding hands, it felt good to be able to touch him like this so openly. They hardly drew any attention their way in the swarm of locals taking their kids out for the day and the tourist snapping pictures of the fish and other aquatic life. Even on the bus ride back to the hotel, no one really looked at them, even with Mishima's head resting onto his shoulder. 

The sun was setting over the water, filling the sky with a wide range of purples and oranges. The view from the window in their room was extra stunning. The colors were reflected in the water. With just the tips of his finger, he touched the glass as he waited, running water from the bathroom was from Mashima taking a shower. After a bit, he went and took a seat down on the foot of the bed, as his eyes lingered on the door. Steam was rolling out from the crack at the bottom, the water shut off, and he stiffened a bit.


	2. Let's get freaky in Wakiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I'm actually allergic to pineapples and I have no clue why I gave this fic the title that I did
> 
> had these two chapters already done but the bonus chapter will probably take a few days

When Mishima came out he had changed into his pajamas, a simple t-shirt, and oversized pajama pants with the strings tied into a bow to keep them His hair was still damp with water, a droplet dripped of his bangs. A hotel towel was around his neck and he slipped it over his head. Mishima was looking down at the ground, biting nervously at his lower lip. Once in a while, his eyes would flicker over to him before looking down at the floor again.

His mouth opened to speak but he closed it again. “Nnh....” He groaned and pulled the towel down so it hid most of his face. “Amamiya...Akira...remember when you said 'anything'. What did you mean by that?” His fingers were holding the towel down tightly.

Standing up Akira reached over, taking the towel and peaking underneath it at Mishima's face. “I mean anything. Anything you want.”

Mishima's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. "You know how Ryuji was talking about wanted to make memories like how his roommate was with his girlfriend. To spend time with someone like that, I agree with him. I want to make those sort of memories here too, we're in Hawaii when will get another moment like this. Akira do you want that too? Would you want that with me."

It was Akira's turn to blush. He let his hold on the towel fall and he took a single step back. His ears burned and his mind raced. “What are you trying to ask me?” Akira had to make sure that Mishima was asking what he thought he was.

Whipping the towel off, Mishima threw it fall to the floor. His posture was stiff, like a someone giving their first confession of love. His facial expression was stern but he was blinking a lot as he held his composure the best he could. "Akira, tomorrow we leave here, and tomorrow we'll be returning home. Before that happens I want to be with you...please don't make me have to say it any more clearly...please."

Akira's posture matched him in stiffness, he slipped his hands into his pockets in an attempt to appear more relaxed. Unsure if it was convincing or not it he gave a grin. "Please tell me what it is you want? What kind of memory do you want to make with me, Yuuki?" He asked, his voice demanding, he needed to hear Mishima say it himself. Gulping Mishima's hands balled up.

"Could we have sex?" Mishima held his composure only for a few seconds before cracking. "Forget I said anything!" He darted for the door but Akira's reflexes were faster. He grabbed him firmly by the wrist, Mishima made a half-hearted attempt to pull free but quickly gave up on the attempt. Shutting his eyes he kept his face turned away.

Akira tried to pull him in closer but Mishima refused to move from the spot, keeping his head turned away. "Yuuki please look at me...." Mishima shook his head. With a sigh, Akira tightened his hold around the wrist in his hand. "Look...I'll let leave if you look at me and tell me that you didn't mean what you just asked me. But if that isn't the case...and you did mean what you asked...." Akira stopped as Mishima looked at him.

It was like he was looking at a boiled lobster, he's never seen anyone look that red before in his life. Mishima rubbed at his cheek with his free hand, trying to rub the blush out of his face. “I...want to...ever since Komoshida. Ever since then all I've wanted was to spend time with you, every time you did and it made me really happy. So I thought....” His voice cracked and he tensed up.

Akira had to muffle a laugh. “You've had a crush on aww that's so cute.”

"Shut up! Look...do...do you want to have sex with me or not?" He furrowed his brow and his dark eyes met with his. Akira walked back towards the pair of beds with his hand sliding to Mishima's wrist to his hand. He sat Mishima down onto the bed and with his hand carefully pushed him down until his back was flat against the back of the mattress.

Akira climbed on top of him, sitting on Mishima's groin. He pulled his shirt over his head and held it out above the floor before letting it slid off his fingers. He took Mishima's hand and pressed it to his skin. "Touch me, don't be shy _Yuuki-chan_ ," Akira said.

Mishima slid his hand down, his fingers tracing over Akira's stomach, feeling the abs there. His other hand felt along Akira's side. Akira's body was different from the first time they met, Akira had been so normal like himself, he had been an average teenage boy. Now it was different, Akira's body was defined, the muscles underneath his hands were firm.

"Kiss me." Mishima wasn't asking, he was demanding it. Akira was more than happy to obey his demand. Akira kissed him once then twice, but it just wasn't enough. His hands slipped underneath Mishima's shirt feeling the warm flesh against his hands. He kissed him harder, he was hungry for the taste of his mouth, he was feeling feverishly hot. Mishima returned the kiss, his pace a step behind, but he soon matched him in a gradation of passion.

Akira tried his best to kiss and touch the boy he had beneath him gently, but that wasn't what Mishima wanted. A lover's gentleness wasn't what he needed, his teeth bit at Akira's lip, his hand balled up into a fist as it gripped Akira's messy hair. His other arm was looped firmly around his neck, his breathing was rough and needy.

His heart was beater faster and faster, his head was spinning as blood flowed traveled away from there. He pulled away but he didn't go far. Breathing deeply his lips pressed to Mishima's neck, he could feel the vain pumping blood under his lips. His teeth bit into the side of Mishima's neck, which got a little moan in response. He liked the way it sounded, he wanted to hear more of it, he wanted to get Mishima to make the noise louder for him. He bit down again, sucking a little, and pulling away just to bite again.

Mishima's body was shivering as the bites moved down to his collarbone. "I didn't leave any marks on your neck...but this part of you get covered by a shirt now doesn't it." Akira looped his finger into the neck of Mishima's shirt and pulled it down. All the skin here was fair game, it was his to mark up however he wished.

Akira left a few marks before returning to Mishima's mouth. Still only kissing him wasn't enough to get him to moan the way he wanted to hear. This time he didn't hold back as he kissed him, it was rough and hard, sloppy from their shared lack of experience. Mishima's hands dug at him as if trying to hold onto to something to keep him from melting completely into Akira.

"Stay here." Akira breathed, his voice sounding huskier than ever before. Mishima's eyes were glazed over, his lips swollen and darker from their kissing. "I'll be right back." He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. He looked in the shower first to try to find what he was looking for. It wasn't there so he checked by the sinks next and a big smile crossed his face as he saw the travel sized bottle.

It was far from being lube but the little-unscented bottle of lotion was better than nothing. He returned to see Mishima still laying there, with his arm over his face, and set it down on the nightstand for later use. Mishima peaked out from under his arm at Akira.

Akira got back onto the bed, moving between Mishima's legs. He ran his hand down Mishima's stomach, sliding it down until he reached his pants. “Can I get these off you?” He asked and Mishima nodded his head and shifted his hips upwards to make it easier.

He undid the bow on the pajama pants and pulled them down. Mishima took a sharp intake of breath as his arousal was exposed to the cool air. The pajama bottoms were discarded and Akira took him by the waist and turned him over.

Now on his stomach, Mishima raised his head out of the pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, keep your hips raised. It's not like I can just shove it right away, I'm just going to get you nice and ready for me. I'll make it feel good for you." He said, holding his waist and rubbing circles with his thumb. With a quiet whine, Mishima bent his legs, propping himself up onto his knees, a small arch to his back.

Kissing the low of his back, he slowly worked his way down lower, nipping the plump of Mishima's ass. Mishima's whole body jerked and a loud surprised gasp came out. Akira ran his tongue over one of the bite marks, as he felt up Mishima's inner thighs and slid his hands teasingly around his groin. "Akira! Holy shit, Akira!" He moaned and held the pillow to his face as Akira's tongue licked around his hole. A droplet sized amount of saliva ran down to his taint and over his balls.

He moaned as Akira teased him, hands touching him but not enough to drive him overboard. He wanted to feel Akira's fingers around his dick, he wanted to feel that tongue explore every part of him. Every part of him he wanted to be touched, licked, bitten, sucked. Akira's teeth pressed against his skin as that tongue pressed at his hole.

Mishima was still so tight, there was no give against the pressing of his tongue, he needed something firmer. He tailed his thumb over Mishima's taint and pressed it in a downward motion at what felt like a barrier. He knew he would get it to loosen for him, he just had to keep at it. His thumb went in just a little making enough space for him to get Mishima nice and wet there too.

Pulling his face away he removed his thumb and went with his index finger instead, he pressed it until it went inside. Mishima bit the pillow and was glad he made sure to thoroughly wash in the shower, he had been planning to ask for this since yesterday, he made sure he was ready to avoid anything embarrassing happening while Akira was down there. Saliva wasn't slick enough to make it easy to get another finger in.

His eyes went over to the lotion, he grabbed it and put a little onto his finger before slipping them back in. He moved them in steady circles as he thrust them in and out slowly. His eyes looked to Mishima to gauge his reaction, he wanted to be sure he was enjoying himself.

Mishima was trying to keep quiet, biting the pillow to muffle the sounds of his moaning. His chest was heaving as he breathed through his nose in an attempt to keep his voice under control. Pushing his hips back against Akira's hand. Akira widened the circles but kept the pace slow at first until he felt like Mishima could handle him speeding up.

After a little bit, he was able to get three fingers in. Akira worked them in and out, keeping them rocking in the circle shape. "Yuuki...how does that feel? Do you think you'll be able to take me yet." He asked while his free hand cupped Mishima's balls, rubbing them in time with the rotation of his finger. Mishima had the pillow wrapped around his head but his muffled voice could still be heard. Mishima's voice mumbled an answer. "I can't hear you."

Breathing heavily Mishima raised his head from the pillow. "Please...please just do it already. I can't take much more of this!" He panted with his hands gripping the sheets with shaky hands. Akira pulled his fingers out, cleaning them off on his pants before he took them off. With a flair for the dramatic, Akira whipped his glasses off and threw them all the way across the hotel room.

Taking the bottle of lotion, Akira squeezed nearly half the contents of the bottle into the palm of his hand. He lathered up his cock and held it underneath the head as he pressed it against Mishima. It took a little convincing, rubbing the head over the front of the hole, drumming it. He felt give and he was able to push himself inside. Slowly he was able to slide more and more of himself inside. It was warm, warmer then he thought it would be. "You okay, it's in."

Mishima groaned, his hands reached for the pillow again, Akira pressed against him. With his hips flushed against the curve of Mishima's ass, Akira took the pillow and removed it from the bed. He was sick of that thing muffling Mishima's moans. With his hand still covered in lotion, he wrapped his finger around Mishima's dick.

His thumb rubbed over the tip as his fingers lightly applied pressure to the shaft. Sliding his hand down he glazed over Mishima's balls before sliding along the shaft again. "Yuuki I want to be able to hear you. Don't hide your voice from me, hey I'm going to start moving okay."

Starting slowly he rocked his hips back before slowly easing his way back. He pulled out completely then went back in, all the way to the hilt, and repeated. Mishima breathing got more uneven and rugged. "You're teasing me, Akira give me some credit, you don't hold back on me."

Akira was going to stay something sassy but no words would leave his mouth. It was as if he was possessed by the freedom to go all out. He pushed Mishima down so he was flat against the mattress, he laid his chest down on his back. Mishima's shirt was bunched up around his neck and shoulders as he still wore it. The spring creaked and groaned, the large wooden headboard hitting the wall, and Mishima was being nice and vocal for him.

His hips rolled and his skin stung with each loud slap their bodies connecting made. “Yuuki...Yuuki.” He moaned, sweat forming on his skin. Mishima looked over his shoulder at him, Akira held his jaw and kissed him. His teeth bit onto the top of Mishima's ear.

Akira pulled out and grabbed Mishima by his waist, turning him over and pulling off the shirt that Mishima was wearing. Their mouths connected in another hot breathy kiss as Akira eased Mishima onto his back. Taking Mishima's legs he placed his hands behind his knees, pushing the legs forward and hooked them onto his shoulders.

Penetrating back into Mishima he thrust into him without hesitation. Mishima's legs spread apart even wider falling off Akira's shoulders. His short fingernails dug down Akira's shoulder blades, his hands shaking. “Akira....” He breathed with a wordless whimper.

Akira reached between Mishima's legs, running his fingers over Mishima's frenulum for a few seconds. Precum made his fingers slippery and sticky as he continued to stroke the dick in the same quick rhythm as his thrusts. “You're making a mess, are you going to come?” Akira asked with his hand making a gentle but firm back-and-forth twisting motion, he was touching him like how he would normally touch himself. “I want to get you to come, Yuuki.” He rubbed his thumb around the head as more precum dripped out.

Akira could feel Mishima tighten around him, those nails ran down this arm as it kept jerking. Mishima body got tense and he squeezes Akira's wrist. "Akira...I'm going to...oh fuck oh fuck." He shut his eyes and his voice shook, his body was shivering. "I'm coming! Coming...."

His seed covered his stomach and Akira's fingers. Akira was still moving inside him but he was holding back now, he was close. Mishima wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Finish in me.” He whispered in his ear and Akira grabbed his thigh, his nails dug in. Thrusting into him trying to get as deep as possible. Mishima moaned and grabbed Akira's waist, pulling him against him. With their bodies pressed as close together as possible, Akria came.

Keeping himself inside for a moment he tried to regain his breath and he laid halfway on top of Mishima. The singular bed was too small for him to lay at it Mishima's side. Lazily they shared a kiss before finding the energy to get off the bed to go take a shower. The water was a little cold but it felt nice. He stood behind Mishima and watched him as he tried the was the cum out of him.

He softly bit the back of Mishima's neck, sucking down on the skin, he slid his hands down Mishima's stomach and pressed against him. He slipped his hands backward and fingered Mishima's hole allowing water to flow in. It wasn't enough to wash out all his seed, Mishima pressed his hands to the cold ceramic wall.

Groaning Mashima pushed Akira's hand back. “I'll get hard again if you keep doing that.” He said and Akira kept kissing at his neck, feeling like teasing him and leaving behind a mark on the back of his neck.

Turning around Mishima turn around and covered Akira's mouth with his hand. The water poured onto the top of their heads. Reaching over he got the bar of soap and held it as he placed his hand on Akira's chest. Smirking he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

“Lets just cleaned up, we have to go home tomorrow so we should get some sleep.”

Akira rolled his eyes but knew that Mishima was right. They washed each other off and went to bed for the night. The beds were too small to share one so they slept in their original beds. When morning came he was sad to have to pack his bags and leave this place behind. There was so much waiting for him back in Japan, they had mementos to deal with, as well as finding a new heart to steal.

Mishima was still asleep when he was packing and to be nice and let him get some sleep he packed Mishima's belongings too. His cell phone buzzed where it sat charging. It was a text from Ann letting him now that the group was meeting up in the lobby. He sent a text back, letting them know he was on his way.

Giving Mashima's shoulder a soft shake to wake him, he also gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "People from class are starting to meet up, don't sleep in too late. I'm heading out." He said and on his way to the door found his discarded glasses in front of his exit and knelt down to put them back on.


	3. Paint me like your Wakiki girls

The sun was warm against his skin, the sand blistering underneath his feet. A couple of hours passed and Akira was nowhere to be found. Frustrated he kicked the sand in front of him, there was no way he was going to go out there by himself, how the hell was he suppose to talk to girls without his wingman. Pacing back and forth now he tried holding onto hope that the man who had become his best friend would show up. The longer he waited for the more he came to realize that Akira wouldn't be joining him and he was on his own at the beach. 

Realizing that he had been probably been ditched he pulled out his cell phone, not seeing his room key fall out onto the sand, he typed out a text to Ann. If his wingman wasn't going to hang out with him then maybe Ann would. Her reply was a picture. She was sitting with Makoto and there was a big stack of pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries between them. She was winking in the picture with her hand up in a peace sign. Makoto was holding her fork with a ripe strawberry at the end, she looked unaware that the picture was being taken. Still, they were both cute. After the picture Ann sent another text, this one was just one word. "Busy~" 

He kicked the sand and groaned unknowingly covering his key with golden sand. He looked back at his phone and stared at the picture Ann sent. His phone dinged as another text was sent to him, it was Futaba. “Somebody looks jealous.” The text read and he shivered. 

"Dude you can't spy on us anymore, we're friends now aren't we?" He said aloud as he looked down at the phone. Futaba texted back but it was just an emoji shrugging. "Well if you're going to spy can you at least tell me what's taking Akira so long to get here, he didn't ditch me did he?" He asked her and somehow he could just feel her laughing at him. 

"He totally ditched you, he's having a date at the aquarium right now I think. I can't really see since he has his phone in his pocket. I could hack the cameras and see who he's with if you really want to know. I'm bored so it's not like I have anything better to do right now." 

"Don't you have a job to do?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at the phone. He could hear her groan as her text box showed dots as she typed. "Don't hack the cameras...man I can't believe he got a date and he didn't even tell me." He whined. 

Futaba rolled his eyes from her room, her hand scratched between Morganna's ears as he laid in her lap. He had been a moody little kitty lately. He looked so peaceful as he napped she couldn't help but treat him like a real cat at this moment. She could even feel him purring as she softly pets his head. Without telling Ryuji she had already had the camera feed on the aquarium up. She scanned the crowd for Akira. There he stood, in front of an arowana tank, holding the hand of that NPC they had dinner with one time. 

Her lips curled upward and she grabbed her phone. "Why don't you go find a date and then not tell him about it or maybe you can brag about getting laid first. Either way, you can have something on him to make you guys even again." She typed out and clicked sent. It wasn't long until she could hear Ryuji talking aloud to his phone at her. He agreed and promptly shoved his phone away into his pocket. She turned his feed off so she wouldn't have to hear him embarrass himself. 

Ryuji tried his luck, feeling a competitive energy surge through him. With his chest puffed out with a cocky smirk, he walked right up to some American girls. He spoke to them, giving his best flirty lines. The girls looked at each other and started talking to him in English. He tried his best to work around the language barrier but with no luck. He tried again and this time the women knew Japanese although the one had a thick accent. She gave him a little pat on the head as if praising him for his effort. "You're a little sweetheart but try again in ten years." 

Feeling defeated Ryuji decided to take a quick swim while the sun was still up before returning to the hotel. With his now wet swimsuit clinging to his skin he could taste the salt on his lips as seawater dripped from his bleach blond hair. His shoulders had a bit of red color to them from the sun but other than that he barely got any color. He rubbed his shoulder as his other hand dug around for the little plastic card. Is cell phone was there as well as damp sand. 

Ryuji checked his other pocket but there was only a slimy piece of seaweed in there. There was no little plastic card. “You've got to be kidding me.” He groaned and pressed his head to the door. Knocking yielded no answer, his stupid roommate must have went out to be with his girlfriend again. With a sigh he went down the hallway back to the elevator, he would have to crash with Akira again. 

Akira was on the floor above his so he got back in the elevator and pressed the button. As he waited for the short ride to be over he rubbed at his burned shoulder. It was sore and tender, he hoped Akira or Mishima had aloe or something he could borrow for it. The cold metal doors opened and he started to make his way down the hall. 

A blush filled his face as he could moaning coming somewhere from the hallway. It sounded like someone had rented a porno on the TV and didn't care just how loud they had the volume. It only got louder the closer to the end of the wall. "Wait is that coming from...." He was cut off by the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. His ears glowed with blush as he slowly figured out what he was hearing. 

As soon as he heard Mishima's breathless sounding voice, he turned tail and damn near ran back to the elevator. He frantically pressed the close door button. With his back to the cool metal wall, he empty mindlessly pressed a button. The elevator began going up and the ding snapped him out of his trance. He got off and looked at the door nearest to him, he scanned the numbers until he found the one he was looking for. 

As his knuckled banged against the door he found himself hoping it would go unanswered. At the third tap of his knuckles, the door opened and he felt his shoulders go slack. Yusuke stood there, tall, straight, and wearing silky pajama pants that were a bright and vivid Prussian blue. Before Yusuke could speak Ryuji let himself in. He went right for the couch and flopped his cold wet body onto it. 

With his lips drawn thinly together, Yusuke shut the door and went to remove Ryuji from his couch. He drew his hands back upon feeling the sand that clung to his skin. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing? Get up, you're getting the couch wet, Ryuji you are getting sand everywhere." 

"Look, dude, I just need a moment okay." 

“You need to go back to your own room and....” Ryuji cut him off with a frustrated groan. 

Sitting up he got off the couch, his posture a little tenser than normal. "I got locked out." He admitted and watched as Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, his hip cocking slightly to one side as if getting ready to dramatically point to the door to kick him out. "I tried going to Akira's room but he was just umm well umm. Dude look I'll let you paint me naked or whatever just let me crash here tonight." 

Ryuji had said it as a joke, a joke to show how desperate he was, but Yusuke eyes were suddenly a little too focused on him. Yusuke chuckled to himself as he brought his hand to his chin in thought. Finally, he gave a nod, with a sly little smirk on his face. "Alright fine you can stay but on one condition." He held up a single finger. 

“You aren't going to ask me to actually pose naked are you?” 

"Don't be so egotistical." Yusuke snapped before reaching over and grabbing his phone. "I went to the movies with Makoto after Akira couldn't go and saw an interesting film, I wanted to capture the art that was put to a physical living form. I want to do what I saw in that movie on a living canvas only in a less permanent way." His finger continued to scroll the photos saved to his phone. He had a lot of reference pictures for future projects ready. "Ryuji out of all of us you are by far the most unruly, you'll make a perfect blank delinquent piece for me to create my art. What do you say so we have a deal, I let you stay here and in return you let me paint you...tonight." After a bit of scrolling, he turned the phone around to show Ryuji what he meant. 

Pictures upon pictures of different yakuza tattoos graced the screen. Some were western recreations, others from film or game, and a few that were the real deal. Ryuji found himself a little unnerved by how Yusuke had said it. Yet he would be lying if he didn't admit he was curious to see how he would look with ink like that. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright...but just don't go making this all weird okay.” 

“Good, now if you would go use the shower, I simply cannot paint you while you are covered in salt and sand. I'll get things ready.” Yusuke waved his hand at him in a dismissive. Ryuji glanced towards Yusuke suitcase and found himself wondering what of his he would have to wear later. 

Ryuji spent more time then he needed in the shower just letting the warm water pore over him. With his forehead against the cool wall, his thoughts returned to Akira and Mishima. He had no idea that their leader, the head of the phantom thieves, was into other dudes. Another thing he just couldn't get was why of all the guys they knew it was Mishima, the most uninteresting, average looking guy out of them all he had to overhear him with. Someone like Yusuke made more sense, Yusuke pretty boy looks made up for the fact he was a bit of perv. 

The image of Akira with Yusuke popped into his mind and he felt his head get hot with a bright red blush. Even after he tried to shake the image from his mind it was no good, he knew what they both looked like naked so the image was far too vivid. He could feel blood start to move south. "F-fuck...." Ryuji bit his lip as he found himself stroking his cock. He pictured Yusuke long slender fingers tangled in Akira's messy black hair, he pictured them pressed together, hands in places he wouldn't dare. 

His teeth sunk into his lip harder as he forced a moan down, his breathing was harsh as he breathed through his nose in an attempt to keep quiet. He was stuck in a daydream but still aware of the reality of being heard. And what if Yusuke did hear him, what if he came in here and got into this shower with him, what if instead of his own calloused hand pumping his cock it was Yusuke's soft artist hands. 

Ryuji legs gave a little shake and the warm water combined with his arousal was making him dizzy. He covered his mouth with his hand as a moan slipped out. His breathing was getting desperate, he sunk to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut to make his metal images more vivid. Ryuji's fingers dug into his own cheek, he couldn't keep from moaning now. 

The water felt way too hot against his skin yet he didn't dare stop to turn it down. It was how he could picture the warmth of another to be. It was like he was melting into the water, picturing it to be someone who was sitting just on the other side of this wall. Everything about Yusuke looked to be so much softer than him, his hands, his skin, his hair, his mouth. Ryuji's body tensed as he couldn't keep from picturing that mouth on his. 

His knees ached under his body weight and it was difficult to change his position. He had to remove his hand from his mouth, fighting back the sound of his own voice, not daring to stop. Gripping the smooth wall with his nails digging into the ceramic title. Getting off his knees he forced himself to stand back up. His body felt hot, his head was spinning like a merry-go-round. 

He was close, his body sweating even with the water running over him. With ragged breathing he jerked his hand has quick as he could, not wanting to waste time bringing on his climax. “Fuck...Yusuke....” He could picture Yusuke piercing cold eyes staring at him with amusement and yet disgust as he came over those slender fingers. 

Ryuji's eyes snapped open and he looked down only to his come be washed away from his own. With his body feeling freakishly hot he reached for the knob and cranked the water to cold. A loud gasp came from his mouth as the icy water poured over him. After cooling himself down he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, feeling his heart beat strangely within his chest. It was thumping away and he looked at his own hand to question what he had done. 

Fingernails dug into his palm and he curled his hand into a tight fist. His heart continued to beat hard against his chest, his stomach turning as anxiety wrecked though him. After a while of just standing there in front of the door, he opened it and prayed that he was quiet enough in there to avoid suspicion. 

The outside of the bathroom was so much cooler as the air conditioner rumbled in the background. It helped relax him a bit as the chill was helping to lessen the blush on his face. Yusuke, for the most part, appeared to be unaware of what had happened in the bathroom. He was placing plastic wrap on the floor to avoid making a mess while he worked. His eyes locked onto Ryuji as if just now noticing him there. "Took you long enough, lay down let's get started." He smoothed out the plastic and grabbed one of the brushed at his side. 

Ryuji mouth went dry and he clung to the towel around his waist. “Don't you have something I can put on first.”

"I would rather not get paint on my clothes." Yusuke quickly said back, insulted by the mere thought of ruining his own clothing. "The towel will be fine. Now lay down, head facing at that end and feet down by him, understand." Yusuke ordered. Ryuji heartbeat began to pound again. Nervous he sat on the plastic wrap, moving carefully onto his stomach, trying to hold the towel closed. He laid out and put his arms underneath his head. 

Yusuke moved between his legs, which Ryuji felt his ears go red. With just the tips of his fingers, Yusuke felt down the length of Ryuji's back. His hand started at where the edge of the towel was and stopped at the base of his neck. Ryuji did his best to keep his breathing normal but Yusuke groin was against his ass. That hand then slid back down, feeling along his left side ribs. 

"Well, you don't feel salty anymore. Your skin is also surprisingly smooth, it'll be very easy to paint." Ryuji wanted to groan but he kept quiet but he didn't understand why Yusuke was speaking so low. Yusuke uncapped a pen and began dawning the lines. 

Ryuji buried his forehead into his arms and closed his eyes trying to see if he could picture the shape as it took form. Each movement of the pen felt an ice cube being trailed over his skin, it was cool and wet. He didn't even feel it coming but a quite moan slipped out. Panicked he looked over his shoulder to see if he'd been heard. Yusuke grabbed his head and pushed it back down. 

"Keep still, I don't want you ruining the lines." He grumbled and shift so his pressed just a little more closely to Ryuji's, the towel being pushed up slightly. 

"H-hurry it up then, this fucking tickles." He lied and pressed his face back into his arms. Yusuke started painted shortly after, his hands worked quickly with the pen, but when it came to the painting he was taking his sweet time. It was as if he was teasing him, Ryuji thought as the paint brushed danced along the back of his neck. The way the brush felt wet with paint, made his skin shiver, but his blood boiled. It worked its way into his very flesh in all the intimacy the permanence of a tattoo felt. Even after he washed this away he would still know its touch. Biting his lip Ryuji groaned, pleasure obvious in his voice. 

"Keep still...." Yusuke breathed, his voice sounding low again. His hand stopped painting and once the brush was down his hand found its place on Ryuji's hip. Ryuji gasped in surprise as his hip was pushed down, meeting the plastic wrap below with an annoying crinkling noise. He didn't realize he had them raised, let along pressed back into his teammate. "As if your vulgar performance in the bathroom wasn't enough...you'll defile my art as well with your lewd behavior." 

Ryuji's heart stopped and he slowly looked over his shoulder. Yusuke's hand was still holding Ryuji's hip, the other was at Ryuji's side against the plastic. His lower half firmly pressed to Ryuji's ass. Ryuji couldn't find the words he wanted to say, instead, he raised his hips back up, pushing them back against Yusuke. Yusuke's hand remained on his hip but he didn't shove him back down right away, it let Ryuji grind against him for a second before coming to his senses. "Could you possibly be any more impatient. The paint needs to dry...I need to take my reference pictures." 

"Then hurry up take em...you want the towel on or off." Ryuji's heartbeat skipped, he couldn't believe himself, why did he say something like that. Yusuke didn't say anything as he slid his hands up Ryuji's hips to his waist, slipping to where the towel was tucked and un-tucking it. "Off it is."


	4. Wakiki lets get Kinky

Futaba tilted her head back, swallowing down hot coffee to fight away the sleep that was weighing down the lids of her eyes. She made some progress but was too bored to do anything with it. Already hearing way more than she ever wanted to hear when checking in on Akira, she decided to peak in on her least favorite in the group. Opening the camera on Yusuke camera she screamed, her rolling chair falling out from under her, her hands covering her eyes. It was to take, the image of Ryuji's ass and painted back were burned into her brain, but the real critical damage came from when Ryuji turned around. 

“Dude you've been taking pictures forever! Are you going to screw me now or what?” Ryuji's voice said over the speakers in her room. Screaming again she quickly got back up, pulling her chair back to the desk, Ryuji's dick still the main view on her monitor. Trying to shield her eyes, Futaba was panicking to get the sound off and exit out. Praying to god she made a promise to never spy on her friends again if she could just get this off before it could be heard. 

She pressed the little 'x' so many times she thought her finger would break the mouse. Once it closed she leaned back in her chair, her orange hair cascading down the back, the strap of her tank-top hanging off her shoulder. Turning her chair around she decided she could use a little break, watch some anime to relax. Sitting on her bed with wide blue eyes was Morganna, the poor thing saw and heard everything she did. 

Their eyes locked. “We never speak of this.” He said, hopping off the bed and pawing the door open. “Ever!” He finished, turning back to give her a glare. She nodded in agreement and shut the door to her room behind him. 

Yusuke sat his phone down on the nightstand, he was content with the reference pictures he took, as much as he would like a few more he could see Ryuji was being impatient. “You don't have to be so brash. We do have all night you know.” He pointed out. Ryuji's hands took him by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Teeth were against his lips, Ryuji's kiss lacked any skill or technique, but it was for a lack of a better word intense. The kiss in actuality was more of a bite than anything else. 

Pulling on Yusuke lower lip, Ryuji held him down by his wrists. Letting the lip slip through his teeth he met his eyes and shifted his weight so he was grinding against Yusuke groin. “I don't want to wait all night.” He said before leaning in, sliding his hands up Yusuke's wrists and relaxing into the palms of his hands, intertwining their fingers together, and kissing him for real. Yusuke's mouth was soft against his, those lips softer than he originally thought they would be. 

Ryuji was surprised to feel them part against his, Yusuke leaning in closer, his tongue warm and smooth as it parted Ryuji's lips. The taste against his tongue was sweet, almost floral. Yusuke peeked his eyes open, breathing in he took in Ryuji's scent. He smelled like the coconut scented soap and paint that covered the skin of his back. It was a smell that shouldn't be driving him mad, yet here he was settling into it, closing his eyes to drown in it within the dark of his own mind. 

Taking his hands out of Yusuke's, Ryuji reached over and took the phone off the nightstand. Opening the camera app he aimed it down at Yusuke, snapping a picture of his flushed face. Those eyes, framed by long pretty lashes, were dark with discontent and lust as they looked up at him. “You're such a pretty boy, it kinda pisses me off. I want to fight you as much as I want to kiss you and I hate it.” Ryuji admitted, looking over the top of the phone. 

“You could be pretty too if you took better care of your skin,” Yusuke commented back, the corner of his lip sliding up into a sly smirk. Reaching up he took his phone back and set it back down onto the nightstand. With reddened cheeks, Ryuji surprised Yusuke by not arguing further or even giving a snappy comment back. 

There were times Ryuji reminded him of a dog. Always barking at something, eager to hump anything in sight, hungry for attention and a pet to his head, most of all Ryuji was ready to bare its teeth at any threat. This attack dog was just staring at him lost in thought instead of baring its teeth in a display of dominance. “Could you get off me for a moment?” He asked and Ryuji raised his leg to swing it over to one side so Yusuke could move. 

Catching him by the back of thigh Yusuke flipped Ryuji over so he was flat against his back against the white hotel blankets. His big brown eyes looked at him, once again like a dog, begging for something he was too proud to say. He turned him over onto his stomach, taking one of the hotel pillows and tucking it underneath Ryuji's waist. “Hey! What are you....” A shocked gasp escaped his mouth as the cheeks to his ass were spread apart.

Yusuke pressed his hips against him, stilled clothed in silky pajama bottoms. Pressing close, his breath was hot against the back of Ryuji's ear, he could feel him give a shiver. Slipping his fingers into bleached hair, he curled his hand into a fist, getting a good grip. As he pulled Ryuji's head back, biting the exposed side of his neck, he rolled his hips against him. Ryuji could feel Yusuke erection through the silk as it glided over his hole, his unprepared body showing no signs of giving against its teasing prodding. The teasing felt good and he couldn't help but whine as his own hips twitched, rutting against the pillow under him.

The hold on his hair kept him from muffling the sound of his voice, Yusuke smile could be felt even if it couldn't be seen. Grinding his hips down he pushed Ryuji's hips down, nearly flattening the pillow he placed under him, he kept his movements slow and steady. His eyes scanned the painting on Ryuji's back. It was smudged from the short time he had him on his back. It couldn't be helped. The sheets were stained with the smear of black and red. 

Sliding his hand out of Ryuji's hair he smeared the paint with the palm of his hand, turning the snake he put there into something abstract. Pushing down on Ryuji's shoulder, he took his waist in the palm of his other hand to hold it against him. The palm of his hand was blackened with paint as he grabbed the back of Ryuji's neck, holding his head down as he thrust against him. He didn't want to stop, as much as he wanted to feel him from the inside out, he didn't want to stop to do anything else. The friction alone was enough to get his body to rise in temperature. 

Ryuji's teeth held the sheet in a bite that threatened to rip right through the cotton. Blindly he reached back, his hand finding Yusuke thigh and struggling to get a hold on the silk pajama bottoms. Once he caught the fabric his dug his fingers in, he pulled down on them. “Damnit!” He snarled from between clenched teeth. “Dude, just finger me already. Just use something first, I don't care if its spit, lotion, just hurry up.” He snapped as the hand on the back of his neck removed itself. 

Yusuke's weight shifted on the bed but he didn't get off it. “Do you want me to put it in you? Do you think you're ready for that?” 

“If Mishima can take a dick then so can I!” Ryuji snapped, glaring over his shoulder at Yusuke. He met his eyes, feeling his face get warmer as he realized he was really going to bottom for him. “How hard could it be if a wimp like that can do it.” He said more for himself than anything else. He couldn't help but to remind himself of how loud Mishima had been, his moans were so out of breath and desperate. The thought of sounding like that himself was enough to make him want to flip Yusuke under him. He liked the idea of making Yusuke lose his composure and moan for him like some cheap whore. 

Just as he was pressing his hands against the mattress in preparation to turn the tables, Yusuke's eyes locked on his as he ran his tongue over paint-stained fingers. Those slender fingers traced around his hole, teasing at the possibility of pushing past his inhibition. The hands once ready to pounce instead found their hold around one of the pillows, ready to use it as a sound barrier if needed. 

Yusuke pressed the pad of his fingers against the hole, feeling it give, only to be tight around the two fingers there. Using his other hand he pushed Ryuji's butt cheek to the side. Letting some spit fall from his tongue he wet the exposed part of his fingers a bit before moving them. Ryuji eyes went wide and he pressed his hips back, a swear escaping silently from his lips. With his fingers together and curled into a fish-hook shape he rocked them in a wide circle. 

Pressing against his back, Yusuke's fingers teased and worked at spreading Ryuji open. The taste of paint was bitter against his tongue, he wanted to share it. Grabbing Ryuji's jaw he turned his head so he was looking at him. Their tongues met in sloppy unison, the bitter black spreading between them, Ryuji flinched at the taste. Moaning into his mouth, Ryuji's teeth bumped against Yusuke's. The twirling fingers inside him widen the size of the circular motion, pushing at Ryuji's walls, urging him to accept more. 

“Do it...” Ryuji asked, his mouth against Yusuke's. Adding a third finger, he tilted his hand to the side, making a wave motion. He moaned pulling away from the kiss to try to muffle himself. Yusuke removed the pillow, grabbing Ryuji by his hair again. He pulled on his hair, pushing his head against the mattress, pushing his fingers in deeper. “Ow! What the hell!” 

Chuckling Yusuke's hold on Ryuji's hair became tighter, he worked his fingers rougher at the walls squeezing at his knuckles. “I want to hear you Ryuji and that's something I never thought I would say to you. But I want to hear you, let me hear you.” His breath was warm against the back of Ryuji's ear. Paint from Ryuji's back stained his chest. The moan remained stuck in his throat, straining to keep it in, Yusuke's request made it hard to hold back. His teeth bit into his lower lip and the sharp canines pricking his skin, drawing tiny pin drops of blood. Noticing, Yusuke pulled his fingers out. “It's not like you to hold your tongue. Fine...have it your way.” He got off the bed, fixing his pajama bottoms so the waistband was back on his waist. 

A few blond hairs were stuck to the sweat of his palm. Ryuji turned, a trickle of red going down his chin. His teeth were too sharp, Yusuke made note of that so he could avoid being on the receiving end of one of those bites. “Wait!” Turning completely he reached out grabbing onto his arm. “Shit...just wait.” 

“Yes? What is it?” Yusuke asked, smirking as he pushed the hand off of his wrist. He took Ryuji's jaw in his hand, loving the expression on his face. The blush was spread across Ryuji's cheeks like wildfire, its flames reached his ears and neck. Rubbing his thumb over Ryuji's lips, he painted the blood across them like lipstick. He didn't need to photograph him like this, there was no way he could forget a rare sight like this one. 

Ryuji's lips parted only for him to close them back together with a turn of his head. Yusuke turned his face back towards him. That smirk was still there evermore perverse in its intent. Tucking his thumb into the waistband of his pajamas he pulled them back down, letting his erection fall out over the top. Moving his hand to the back of Ryuji's head, nesting his fingers into his hair, loving the way it felt in his hand he couldn't keep himself from going back to it. Pulling Ryuji's head towards he held out his cock for him. 

Red painted lips parted and as those hands moved to touch him, he eased himself along a warm wet tongue. Ryuji's hand took him by the base, sliding up to meet his mouth, his other hand held Yusuke's hip, thumb pressing firmly against the bone. The hand on the back of his headset the pace. Slow. 

He wasn't sure what to do, he kept his eyes closed, pushing his tongue against the length. Bobbing his head up and down and keeping his hand by his mouth he stroke what he couldn't fit. Hearing Yusuke's breathing changed encouraged him to push himself further. Looking up at his face, he kissed the head, sucking on the top, his tongue gliding over the small hole. The hand pushed on his head and he took him back into his mouth. 

He pulled Yusuke hip, bringing him in closer as he sucked, his nails dug into his skin as saliva ran down his chin. Yusuke hand went to Ryuji's bangs instead and he moved his hips forward, rocking them slowly into the wet warmth surrounding him. It was push and pull. 

Back on his back, his wrists being held down by hands that were stronger then they looked, Ryuji did his best to keep his jaw relaxed as his mouth was full. Yusuke's eye stayed focused on his teammate. His fingers squeezed around the wrists as he rolled his hips into Ryuji's mouth, not caring about the deadly canines that resided there. He kept count in his head to keep rhythm, staying slow in pace, even though he wanted to go faster. Ryuji's fingers curled into his palms as he could feel Yusuke cock push in deeper, his nose touching against pubic hair as the cock entered his throat. 

Flinching and gagging Ryuji felt like he was going to choke. Yusuke pulled out of his mouth before he could accidentally get bitten and Ryuji turned to his side in a coughing fit. Wiping the saliva from around his mouth with the back of his hand Ryuji glared up at him. Pushing Yusuke off of him, he stood up so he could push him onto the bed.

Laying across the width of the bed, Yusuke opened his mouth to apologize only to be cut short. Ryuji straddled his waist, his eyes locked with his. “I'm done playing now.” The attack dog part of Ryuji was back, teeth ready to go in a snarl. Reaching behind himself, Ryuji found Yusuke cock, slick and wet with his spit. Pushing the head at his hole, he worked his hips down over it, groaning but never breaking eye contact. Yusuke's hand went to his mouth, moaning into his palm as Ryuji's virgin body squeezed against him. Ryuji lowered his hips until he was sitting skin to skin, the cock fully sheathed. 

His chest heaved as he breathed in even but slow heavy pants. He rocked against Yusuke but stopped as a jolt of pain went up along his spine, it was too soon for that. Giving a small laugh he ran his hands over Yusuke's chest, feeling a complete lack of hair there. The skin was ivory pale and was flawless completion. Still, he couldn't help but be disappointed in the lack of body hair, he wanted to know what it would have felt like to mess with as he rode him. 

Yusuke let his hand lower from his mouth, instead, he ended up placing it on the side of Ryuji's thigh. “I'm through playing these games as well...shall we continue this further?” He questioned, giving Ryuji the opening to back out if he didn't want to go any further. Letting a breath out Ryuji's nails dug in and grinned and let out a dry laughed. 

“That's kinda a stupid thing to ask when I'm already sitting on your dick.” Ryuji felt the hand on his thigh trace over his skin, paint-stained fingers leaving behind a trail, before cupping the bottom of his ass. 

His other hand joined, cupping the other cheek. “Then move,” Yusuke told him, bending his knees to give him some leverage. Ryuji's hands curled into his fists and he could see the indents his nails had left behind on Yusuke's chest. Testing the water he gave a small roll of his hips, raising them up a little. It felt weird to have something in him but it didn't hurt to move this time. The hands on his ass spread his cheeks apart. “Don't hold back on me Ryuji, if you're going to move then actually move.” 

Cussing under his breath, Ryuji eyebrows furrowed together and he raised his hips up and brought them down with a smack as skin met skin. Rocking his hips, he tried finding a rhythm that felt good. Torn between riding hard and riding fast, he whined. Grinding down, he felt the cock twitch inside him, Yusuke's hips pushed forward. Those hands on his ass pulled him closer. “Oh, shit...oh shit that's deep.” Moaning out the words, he wrapped his hands around himself. 

He grabbed onto Yusuke's knee, leaning back as he rubbed his cock in time with the rolling of his hips. His breathing was ragged as he squeezed his eyes shut focusing in on what felt good. There was pressure in his stomach, his throat felt tight, and precum oozed over his fingers Lowering himself back down, squeezing his thighs against Yusuke's sides. He stopped moving, his chest heaving, he wasn't going to last. Leaning back down he held the sides of Yusuke's face. 

Feeling a fist in his hair he was pulled into a rough kiss. Their teeth bumped together, Ryuji moaned into his mouth, and he pushed his tongue against Yusuke. The bitter taste of paint was still there but it was faint now. Yusuke's arm looped around Ryuji's neck, holding him there as he thrust his hips into him. 

Ryuji's body tightened around him. It felt good like his nerves were being hit by tiny bolts of lighting. The warmth around his dick was so warm it made him feel like he was melting into nothing. Ryuji's teeth were against his mouth, running his tongue over them, he pinched the side of his cheeks to open his mouth. Sliding his tongue in he felt Ryuji moan breath into him. Those sharp teeth bit against his tongue, the sharp pain of the pointed canine teeth, drawing blood. The taste was metallic and strong even though there wasn't much blood to be had. 

Ryuji's body gave a jolt, a spike of pleasure going up his spine and his moan got caught in his throat. “There! Oh, fuck me! Oh, fuck! Oh fuck me, fuck me!” 

Yusuke thrust into him harder, his hips smacking against Ryuji's skin, groaning as he pushed against the mattress. Pulling out he rolled Ryuji underneath him. “Turn over.” He ordered and before Ryuji could do it himself he pushed him onto his stomach. Spreading Ryuji's legs apart, he grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. Pushing himself back in he squished against Ryuji's firm little ass. “I'm going to get you to sing Ryuji.” His hold tightened on the arm. 

Pulling almost all the way back out he shoved his full length back in, slapping against sweaty skin. Thrusting into him he pushed himself in deeper. Sweat made his hair cling to his forehead, licking the corner of his mouth he could taste the salt. Ryuji's teeth bit against the sheet, pain and pleasure were mixing together in a confusing blend of sensations. It hurt but he didn't want it to stop. 

His voice came out shamelessly loud, his moaning although muffled by the sheet, still echoed off the cream-colored walls. He tried to move but Yusuke wasn't letting him budge. His cock ground against the mattress, the friction getting fiery hot. “I'm going to come.” He moaned, teeth tearing the cotton, as he started seeing stars. 

Smirking Yusuke reached underneath Ryuji and wrapped his fingers around Ryuji's cock. “No, you aren't, not yet. I'm not done with you yet.” He purred, his fingers squeezing around the shaft. Ryuji's voice cracked, his moaning sounded more pathetic and pornographic. Hearing himself he tried to hold his voice in, he sounded worse than Mishima. 

His head was spinning, saliva running out of the corner of his mouth. “Shit!” He whimpered as Yusuke hips ground rough and hard against him, the head of his cock teasing at his prostate. His voice cracked as his moans turned into begging. Whining and whimpering, he hated how pathetic he sounded. “Come on man...please. Let me finish.” He pressed his forehead to the bed. 

Yusuke's thrusts got harder, driving his cock against Ryuji's prostate. Feeling Ryuji's hole tighten around him, his body tensing up for release. Even with his hand squeezing around Ryuji's dick he could feel cum against his fingers. “Just a little bit more Ryuji. You can handle a little more, you're so tight.” Knowing Ryuji couldn't take much more, he quickened his pace. Panting in hot breaths he felt his balls constrict. Pumping his hips as fast as he could go, he loosened his of Ryuji's dick, jerking him off, and he used his other hand let go of the arm to grab back onto dry bleached hair. 

Pushing his head down Yusuke, thrusts slowed as he felt himself lose it. Pumping against Ryuji he filled him with his seed and kept his cock in him. Ryuji's teeth clenched together, air hissing out between them as he covered Yusuke hand in cum. The body beneath him went slack, too drained to move from the spot. Pulling out of him, Yusuke fingers felt over the hole as his seed oozed out. Ryuji's eyes shut and he groaned as he felt those fingers make a mess, spreading the spilled seed over his skin.

Getting off the bed Yusuke went into the bathroom when he returned he had a washcloth wet with warm water. He pressed it to Ryuji's asshole, wiping it down over his taint and balls. Ryuji moaned quietly, pressing his forehead to his arm, and raising his hips. “Perv,” Ryuji grumbled, his voice hoarse. Yusuke rolled his eyes and finished cleaning Ryuji up, rubbing the washcloth over his flaccid dick. 

Yusuke took a shower, leaving Ryuji behind on the bed. Asleep across the width of the bed Ryuji would remain there unmoved til morning. Like how one would share a bed with a cat that took up more space than they needed, Yusuke contorted his body around him. 

In the morning Ryuji made his way back to his room, his legs feeling like jelly and his back throbbing in pain. His roommate didn't question as to why he showed up at the door, in sandy damp swim trunks, and with messy muddy paint dry on his back. With no time to shower, he had to put a shirt on over the paint and was glad to see that it was pretty well hidden. 

Packing the rest of his stuff up, he met back up with the rest of the gang. He was the last to show. Along with the group they made normal small talk. It was surprising how easy it was to pretend like nothing had happened once he was around everyone again. They all talked about how boring the trip He looked at between Akira and Yusuke. Everyone claimed to have found the trip boring but no one complained much further than that. They looked between each other, they all knew that the other was lying. 

Despite knowing that they were all lying, no one said anything. Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, looking and seeing Mishima walking with his suitcase, his stride had a familiar limp to it. Blushing he looked back at his friends. They were all lying and he was fine with that, his main worry was the flight back with his back and ass being as sore as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up I honestly forgot that I didn't post this until I got a comment recently 
> 
> with that being said I am opening oneshot nsfw fic commissions   
> dm me @AttackRabbit5 on Twitter for more information or to purchase a fic


End file.
